The New Generation of Magi
by Superstar 3423
Summary: This fanfic will involve the masters from the fourth and fifth wars. There will be a few characters that will be major antagonists to the the 6th holy grail war.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers this is my first fanfic. Please let me know if you like it.

This fanfic is about a new holy grail war with new characters involved in it.

 **Chapter 1**

Three months after the holy grail war Shiro Emiya was back to his old lifestyle with a few new additions to his family. His sister Illya, his mother Irisviel, and his resurrected father Kiritsugu Emiya, along with his fiancee Arturia Pendragon were sitting at the table waiting eagerly to enjoy his cooking. Shiro was shaking the pan filled with rice and seasonings and cooking it with a low flame, about 10 minutes later Shiro brought the plates to each and everyone.

They were eating with joy written all over their faces, especially Arturia who ate like a glutton yet still kept a proper eating position when gulping down all the food she ate. After dinner the family went to bed, they have never been happier to be together after recalling the events from the 4th and 5th holy grail burned in their memories. Before Shiro went to bed, he decided to wander a bit outside. He recollected everything up till now.

 **[Flashback Start]**

"Saber destroy the grail." Saber replied, "Yes Master, I understand what I must do. **EEEXXX-CAILIBURRR!** After the grail was destroyed, Saber was about to fade away until Rin intervened and made a familiar contract with saber to sustain her existence after the war. Shiro cried tears of joy, he was glad that saber could stay with him. "Shiro please stop crying, I'm here to stay so please don't cry." Saber comforted him, after all that happened who could blame him for acting the way he did. Rin was glad that she made it in time to save saber from vanishing. "Let's go home everyone is waiting for us." , Rin said. Saber and Shiro walked hand in hand back to his house along with Rin and Illya who was saved from being sacrificed for the grail. It was midnight by the time they got back and waiting for them was Shinji, Sakura, Taiga, Issei, Illya, and Ayako who surprised them with a party upon their arrival.

Shinji explained everything that happened while they were away. After Sakura used her last command seal to save Shinji, he went back to his old self. He decided to make amends for all the bad he had done to the people around him starting with Ayako. He suggested to throw a party for Shiro when he got back to surprise him. Shiro was glad that Shinji was back to his old self and was a lot nicer to Sakura and everyone else. "Let's party, Kanpai!", Shiro shouted as he raised his glass along with everyone else to celebrate. The party lasted for quite a while. "Shiro, it's all over now isn't it? After all that happened, I'm surprised to see your servant is still here. I thought she was supposed to disappear just like Rider did."

Shiro explained to Shinji what happened during the grail war, Shinji was shocked at first but he quickly composed himself. The two friends raised their glasses and joined everyone else to have fun. "Fuji-nee was guzzling down a lot beer, no big surprise there. I just glad that my life can continue now that I have everyone I love with still here.", Shiro thought to himself. While they were having a blast, Someone approached the Emiya residence. There were a few knocks at the door but no one heard it. The door slid open and in walked the stranger. Everyone was happily dancing until they noticed the uninvited guest, and some were really shocked to see him. Shiro was still dancing with saber until he bumped into the stranger, he paused then turned around and was stunned speechless, him along with saber shared the same expression on their face to see who it was right in front of them. "Hey everyone I'm back, what happened while I was away?", the stranger smiled. "I don't believe it, it can't be!" Fuji-nee shouted in tears.

Shiro on the other hand was really happy to see him. "Welcome back dad, I really missed you." Illya was crying into his shirt while saying all that. Everyone was just glad to see him as was Kiritsugu when he entered the room. Behind him was another figure who showed up. Illya knew her very well and embraced her happily. "I'm so glad I finally get to see you Shiro, and this must be your friends thank you so much for being there with him he must have been very lonely when we weren't there for him."

"Who are you?". Kiritsugu explained to Shiro about her. "Her name is Irisviel von Einzbern, She is my wife and Illya's mother and as well as yours." She smiled at Shiro and after everyone got their introductions out of the way, they asked how Kiritsugu was alive along with his wife. "Honestly I don't have a clue how or why I'm alive. All I remember was that I awoke from my grave, got out and I started to walk around until I found my wife near the Ryuudou Temple. Afterwards we came home to figure things out and that just wraps up the whole story." Despite telling everyone the truth most of refused to believe him. "Come back to life?! That's impossible, you're suppose to be dead period! How could you come back to life in the first place?"

Kiritsugu let out a deep heavy sigh and thought to himself, "I have no choice but to tell them." "Everyone what I'm to tell you is completely against what I've been taught in my profession but can't keep this a secret anymore given the situation we're in. I am a magus, what that means is that I can use magecraft at will." Kiritsugu explained everything about his magecraft in detail before he sat down to rest. Everyone was shocked to hear his speech, well who wouldn't be after seeing what he did with his " **Thompson Contender** " gun, he fired a regular bullet right at the wall and it got a giant hole blown in. Everyone regained themselves shortly, Shiro was in awe seeing his father's magecraft. After his display of skill Shiro decided to show everyone his magecraft. "Trace On", and what appeared in Shiro's hand as he spoke his chant was a sword that looked just like **Caliburn**. He swung it at the wall with all his might and destroyed a huge portion of the mansion along with the wall.

Everyone even Saber and Rin were so wrapped in fear that they felt alienated towards Shiro when he smiled and said, "Whew that was fun, it sure was great to let loose a bit." "He calls that letting a bit loose?!", everyone thought to themselves while acting as the straight man with their hands. Shiro even left his father speechless with what he did right in front of him. Shiro's friends were surprised even Fuji-nee who knew him longer than anyone else did that he was a magus. Kiritsugu was surprised to see how powerful Shiro has come as a magus.

Shiro explained how his magecraft works and how he survived the grail war. He then asked his father to remove the **Avalon** scabbard from his body. Kiritsugu agreed and pulled it out. Shiro had an idea, he decided to trace a copy of Avalon for him to use later on at anytime. he did so and tried using it, but he created it differently he decided that this copy should be contracted to him. He succeeded and implanted it back into his body. As for the original he gave it back to Saber.

As for Shiro's friends they asked abruptly, "Shiro teach us magecraft, we want to learn it too! We want to be able to protect you as well as our loved ones." Shiro and Kiritsugu were hesitant at first, but they gave in when they thought what would happen if the magus association caught wind of this, that and the fact they couldn't really use hypnotic suggestions on them since they didn't know how, and Rin and Illya wouldn't be able to lie because kiritsugu was suppose to dead Fuji-nee knew what she saw that day. "Okay we'll teach everything we know, but you mustn't tell a soul about any of this understand." Rin was rubbing her forehead over the matter. "I should help too, If they're taught by you two they'll end up doing it worse." Shiro couldn't deny that, Illya decided to help too. Issei had about 10 circuits they are able to produce about 25 units each. Taiga had about 30 circuits they were about 10 units each. Ayako's circuits were about only 4 each one could only produce 50 units. Before they were taught anything Ayako asked about Shinji and thanks to Shiro the ugly truth came to light.

"Sorry everyone, I can't do magecraft, I don't any magic circuits like you do so I should go home. Shinji said all that with a sad depressed look on his face. But he didn't show it in front of everyone there, but Shiro and Sakura noticed it and felt bad for him especially Sakura after everything he put her through because of the fact that she was the matou heir instead of him. Rin knew the Matou blood was tinning each generation until it thinned so much that Shinji was born with the inability to use magecraft because he had no magic circuits. After he left Shiro and Kiritsugu along with Rin started teaching the basics to everyone for a month.

 **[Flashback End]**

Shiro came back to reality when Arturia hugged him from behind. "Shiro is something bothering you? You looked like you were spacing out." "I was just remembering everything that happened up till now, it almost feels like a dream come true." Shiro smiled at her reassuring everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Shiro and Arturia woke up and prepared breakfast for the whole family. Kiritsugu and Irisviel were happily eating while Illya and Arturia wolfing down their meal in an elegant manner. After breakfast Shiro and Kiritsugu did a sparring match to see how far Shiro came in magecraft. Shiro traced two swords with a gray design on the front and a white design on the back. Shiro charged right at Kiritsugu, In response Kiritsugu fired a barrage of bullets at Shiro who in defense traced a giant shield in front of him. The bullets bombarded the shield leaving a few dents after the gun ran out of ammo. Kiritsugu threw the gun away and pulled another out of his jacket, Shiro moved the shield to his left and charged again this time he started to reinforce his swords and got real close to Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu then fired his gun at point-blank range, Shiro didn't protect himself with the shield and took the whole barrage in order to get a strike on Kiritsugu.

He succeeded but started bleeding from the wounds he received. As for Kiritsugu, he bleed from the gash Shiro gave him and it stained his shirt and jacket a dark shade of red. They didn't show any regard for their lives because Shiro managed to give another copy of **Avalon** to his father. Saber was watching their fight seriously along with Illya and Irisviel as an audience. The fight continued as Kiritsugu went on the offensive and used his mystic code **Thompson** **Contender** ,a gun with special bullets. He fired a regular bullet at Shiro but he dodged it in time and countered with the swords he created from before and he fired them as arrows. One of the blades managed to connect and impaled Kiritsugu's right arm; he pulled the blade out and fired another bullet this time he used one of his **Origin** bullets as ammo.

The bullet was blocked by Shiro's shield but it shot through and hit Shiro's left torso, as a result of using all his magic circuits at full power Shiro started to feel an intense sensation of pain envelop his entire body. He writhed and rolled around on the ground and started to scream loudly from the pain he felt. After half an hour Shiro passed out from the experience; he woke up about 3 hours later with all his wounds completely healed. "What happened? Where am I?" Everyone surrounded Shiro, when he woke up Arturia tearfully hugged him and kissed him. "Why did you do that?! What were you trying to do?!" Arturia asked Kiritsugu with a look of rage and sadness. "I was trying to test him, I didn't mean to go this far I don't know what came over me!" Kiritsugu was really distraught by his actions. He took a look at Shiro using **Structural** **Analysis** ; Luckily Shiro's circuits weren't affected by his Origin bullet which perplexed him at first until he came to the conclusion that Avalon saved Shiro from his magecraft. "It's best if I don't train you for now Shiro, I don't want something like this to happen to you again."

Shiro understood everything clearly and tried to get up but staggered a bit until he poured his prana into the scabbard to heal himself. The next day Shiro knew that his circuits were delicate just enough damage to them and he couldn't be a magus anymore. So he decided to create more magic circuits to use. The problem was that the circuits that Shiro creates were only temporary, at best they only last about a hour then they vanish. He created one when he came up with an idea that could help him with the process.

He would create the circuit and use **Reinforcement** to enhance it's existence so he could make it permanent. It worked thanks to the scabbard he had. He checked the circuit out and it only could produce 10 units of prana just like his other circuits, in total he has now 28 circuits to use whenever he wants. He shouted with a happy look on his face and decided to create 25 circuits each day to help him improve his magecraft. Shiro decided to talk to his father 30 days after the incident to show off his magecraft. His father was shocked by his accomplishment and his was glad that Shiro didn't hate him after what happened. Shiro then talked to Kiritsugu about the Emiya family crest and proposed to transplant it to him using his method to ensure that the circuits could accept him. the transplant worked, in addition to the 2 circuits that were originally a part the crest that Kiritsugu bear he added 5 more circuits that were able to produce 10 units each just like the crest.

In total the number of circuits Shiro has now are about **784** circuits all together. The prana Shiro Emiya has now is enough to able to fight high level magi on even ground, plus he became a 6th generation magus in the process. Kiritsugu then decided to tell Shiro how his mystic codes work. After the explanation Shiro traced his father's mystic code and his origin bullets which shocked his father. Shiro explained his magecraft in detail and how it works. He also explained how his elemental affinity and origin became " **Sword** " and his reality marble. Kiritsugu figured that Shiro may actually be able to ensure that his ideals could be accomplished so he decided to tell Shiro about his reality marble. "With the prana you have Shiro you may be able to train longer while still having time for your friends and family, but you can only do this with Avalon and the reality marble I gave you." "I understand, I won't let you down father!" He reassured him with a serious look on his face.

[ **At the Matou Household** ]

Shinji was eating his meal with Sakura, they were getting along better after four months. Zouken was there too, he was a lot more nicer to Shinji and Sakura than before. Thanks to the holy grail being destroyed and the Einzberns paying him a visit after they followed Shinji home, he remembered why he wanted eternal youth so badly that he would use his own family like tools. He felt bad and decided to make amends to his family by being a better person. Unfortunately he couldn't remove the worms he left inside of Sakura. "Jii-chan how is the food is it good?" Sakura asked him. "It's delicious Sakura you did a fine job preparing this dinner" He said with a heart-warming smile on his face. Sakura was glad that he liked it, so did Shinji who returned the same look towards Sakura saying, "Sakura you always make the best meals in our house."

Everything seemed just fine at the table when all of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Sakura you should have a seat and eat this delectable cuisine." Shinji walked up to the door, the door bell was ringing constantly like someone annoying was pressing it just for a laugh. Shinji opened the door and held himself back from yelling. The person at the door was wearing a cloak-like suit, shirt colored blue with gray vertical stripe design, pants colored black with silver stripes vertically from the waist down to the shoes. He was wearing a very horrifying mask that had dark colored rings with sharp teeth that looked fiendish and were carved near the neck, it had no nose with eyebrows that further accented the visage of terror he gave off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to let me in?", the stranger said in a deep low dark tone. Shinji slammed the door on the man and walked about ten steps back to his seat until the man appeared before him out of nowhere. "Well that's rather rude, do you treat all your guests like this?", he remarked. "Your not my guest, and like you should judge me on my manners. You barged right in here without even trying hard. Just what are you, who are you exactly?!" The man's stomach growled loudly. "Forgive me I didn't eat anything for quite a while. I'll answer your questions after I get something to eat." Shinji wanted to kick him out, but he wouldn't dare do it after what he saw he'll just come back in over and over.

"Fine, I'll take you to the table, my family and I were just in the middle of dinner." Shinji showed him the way and sat him near him away from Sakura and Zouken. "Who is this guest of yours Shinji?" "I don't know him, but he's dangerous I can tell" Shinji was scared of him and so was Sakura after feeling his dark terrifying aura he was emitting. "Well I feel offended, I don't like it when people insult me based on so little knowledge that they know about me. I can assure you I have no intention of harming anyone of you, I came here to see someone important to discuss a very private matter. I heard that the Matou family live here and I wanted to see the head of the family." Zouken spoke up to his speech, "I'm the head of this family, whatever you want to say to me you can do it in the library right after we have after dinner." The man agreed and happily ate his fill before they moved to the library. Little did Zouken know was that Shinji and Sakura were tailing them to library, Shinji and Sakura remained hidden behind the walls while the stranger was conversing with Zouken.

"As you can see my uninvited guest I was having a nice dinner with my grandchildren, whatever you have to say it better be worth it." The man took off his mask and upon inspection he was quite the looker, A real pretty baby face with a set of teeth to match. He smiled evilly and giggled a bit, "I have come here on behalf of my master to inform the three magus bloodlines that created the holy grail that a new holy grail war will start soon." As Zouken was drinking some tea, upon hearing those words spoken from this man he dropped his tea in total fear and disbelief. "Very funny young man, the grail has been destroyed recently and we three main families have a vow to never start that war ever again after we found out the truth from Kiritsugu Emiya and his son."

The man chuckled in a sickening manner and calmed himself down to speak, "Quite true, I heard about that at the Magus association from the tower lords. But there's something you should know about the grail we have. This Grail is different from the one you three bloods made, it has true omnipotent power. And I can prove it, you see we used this grail to bring back all the masters and their servants that have been killed during the 4th and 5th holy grail wars." The man then took a summoning circle he folded to carry all the way here. He chanted a few words and summoned someone from the magus association. "You'd better have a good reason for bringing me here." "Come on Kayneth is that anyway to talk to me after what we did for you and your fiancee?" He smiled maliciously at Kayneth Archibald without any shame.

Zouken was shocked to see a deceased tower lord right in front of him, Kayneth Archibald was supposed to be dead from the fourth war. "I brought you here to prove to this old man that the new holy grail war will commence. Shinji and Sakura were scared, this meant that they would have to go through that whole ordeal again and there was a chance that Shiro would be their enemy in all this. The man then stomped his foot and yelled, "Speaking of the grail war why don't the previous masters come out here and show themselves instead hiding behind the wall!" They came out slowly and were pale with fear. "Is it true? Can this grail really grant any wish no matter what it is?"

"Of course, but it grants eight wishes not one child, that's what makes it so special; perfect power and more wishes. Oh dear it seems I forgotten my manners again, my name is Cross Le Aux Morgan and I'm going to hold a meeting to discuss how this war will work. Please come if you're interested we want as many people as possible to participate. Here's the brochure for you all." After that he left with Kayneth back to the magus association. Zouken was thinking about how to handle this matter, he didn't want his grandchildren involved in this war again. But after thinking about Sakura winning the grail she might be able to be free of his worms and be able to live happier than she already is right now. Shinji had the same thought so he decided to agree with his grandfather and accept this invitation.

 **[At the Tohsaka Mansion]**

Rin was busy practicing her **Jewelcraft** since after the war, thanks to Shiro training with her she found a way to use **Reinforcement** to create fake jewels that work just as good as the ones she had left. Problem was that the jewels weren't influenced by nature spirits like the real ones so they weren't as powerful but were still good enough. Plus she managed to sell off some of them to get back some of her family's land. "Rin, I see you're still practicing your jewelcraft as usual. I'm glad to see you work so hard." Her father spoke to her in a calm yet happy manner. "I don't want to hear that from you, I'm still mad at you for letting Sakura go and making mother cry after everything you said." Rin was really mad at him that it showed.

 **[Flashback** **Start]**

It was two weeks after the grail war and Rin was a bit disappointed that the grail had to be destroyed. She was pouting quite a bit over the matter until she managed to let it go. She went back to training as usual in the basement when she had free time. Suddenly she heard a bunch of footsteps march in quickly. She prepared herself for whatever may be going on upstairs. She was about to open the door until someone opened it first, she fell down the flight of stairs in comical manner. "Owww, Whoever you are you have some nerve to barge into someone else's house. I hope you're prepared for a painful and brutal death!" Rin jumped up high and just as she was about launch her assault the trespasser spoke in an arrogant tone with a familiar voice. "Stop that right now young lady!" Rin stumbled to the ground and looked up at the figures masked by the dust. The dust cleared and Rin was surprised by who they were. "After everything we taught you, you actually have no manners towards even your own parents?"

The mysterious figures turned out to be her own parents Tokiomi and Aoi. "How, you and mom are supposed to be dead. How are you alive?!" "Honestly we don't know, but we're trying to figure that out. Rin your mother and I need to talk about something and we will having company with another guest. He'll be arriving shortly so be on your best behavior." Rin had so many questions she wanted to ask but she held her tongue, she was happy her parents were back and wanted to spend time with them. Time that was lost from most of her life. Her parents were in the living room waiting for their guest to arrive. A knock on the door signaled his arrival and Aoi opened the door. Their guest was none other then Kariya Matou. He was back to his old healthy youthful self, Aoi guided him in reluctantly to their living room. "I don't understand why he is here, after what he has done I'll never forgive him dear."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Aoi, he didn't kill me it was Kirei Kotomine he stabbed me with an asgoth sword the very same one I gave him as a parting gift, I trusted him and he betrayed me. From what I heard from Kariya, he used my corpse as bait to get Kariya to cooperate with him. There's something else you should know Aoi, I gave Sakura away, the Matous never took her away from you they simply asked me for her. To me being a magus comes first before I am a father, I gave her away because of the value she has if someone tried to steal for their personal gain she would be treated as a guinea pig. Kariya was mad at me for my actions, so he wanted to kill me and win the grail so Sakura could come home."

After hearing his speech about what transpired, Aoi was crying with grief and guilt. She asked Tokiomi if he ever loved her. "I only married you because of your lineage, the Zenjou bloodline was valued for their ability to breed powerful children for the future. My dream has always been Akasha and I was willing to do anything to further achieve my goals even if it meant being a father and a husband to do it." Aoi was devastated upon hearing the truth from his mouth. She slapped him in a fit of rage. She ran upstairs to the bedroom crying in a pillow. "You really are a bastard Tokiomi, this is why I left the Matous because the life of a magus is painful and cruel." Tokiomi responded, "If you hadn't left the Matous, Sakura wouldn't been given away Kariya." His words only further angered Kariya to punch him right in the face. Tokiomi didn't dodge he let him connect his fist, he felt guilty for all the lies he told his family. Rin was really pissed as well, she never could forgive her father for giving away Sakura especially because of what the Matous put her through. The only person she ever considered was a real father to her was Kariya, he always treated them like a real father would.

 **[4 hours later]**

Aoi came back down from her bedroom and talked with her husband about something important. "Dear, I've decided that I want a divorce." "I understand, I will arrange for a court meeting soon, but if all possible I still want to keep Rin with me under my wing." She agreed to his request but only if she got to visit Rin whenever she wanted.

After the big day came and ended, Aoi was greeted by Kariya who wanted to comfort her. "Aoi, I know your upset but I want to let you know I will always be here for you." "Why are you doing so much for me?" "Because I love you, I've always loved you since we were kids. the only reason I never told you was because of Zouken, he would have used you like a puppet for his own goals. But thanks to Einzberns and the Emiyas he changed for the better, he now treats both Shinji and Sakura better as if they were his own grandchildren." Aoi didn't know what to say she was flustered until Kariya kissed her. She didn't resist him and embraced him deeply.

She then started living with the Matous as Kariya's wife, Zouken was happy for them and so was Sakura as she and Shinji were living with them happily. Shinji was happy for them but he was unhappy that everyone was getting their happy ending like in a fairy tale, but he still wanted his happiness to come true. Little did he know that his time to shine was about to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The man that visited the Matous also visit the Tohsaka family to inform them about the new holy grail war coming soon. "I don't believe you, the grail was destroyed-" The man interrupted him, "By Shiro Emiya and his servant, yes I know I been told by so many people that I've visited on the matter. We have created a grail that has true omnipotent power, it works we used to bring you masters back from both the fourth and fifth wars."

To prove his point he summoned Kirei Kotomine in person before them. They were a little shocked but after seeing what happened for the Emiyas, the Einzberns, the Matous, and the Tohsakas he believed him. "What is this all about, what are you trying to accomplish?" "It's quite simple we want to see who wins and gets the grail. The difference is that there will eight wishes, eight masters will get their wish granted along with their servants wishes too. But there will new rules concerning this event if you're interested come to us. Here's our brochure it will guide you." After his speech Kirei decided to spite his teacher and his daughter a bit. "Well I'm glad to see your alive and well, I guess I didn't stab you deep enough to crush your spirit." Before they could even hit him with a spell he vanished along with the stranger. They decided to accept the invitation to see how things would play out.

 **[Somewhere at an abandoned theater]**

Everyone gathered to hear what the host had to say to them. Shiro Emiya was there, his whole family and friends were there too. Even the Tohsakas and Matous arrived to this event. They were restless, who could blame them a new holy grail war was about to commence. The host rose up from the stage and smirked at his audience. "Welcome dear guests, I shall be your host and overseer for this event along with backup from these familiar faces before you. More people appeared on the stage and everyone was appalled to see who they were.

"Hey everyone how's life been treating you?" "We have come as your overseers, it's a pleasure to meet you all." The extra overseers were none other than Gilles de Rais the caster from the fourth holy grail war along with his master Ryuunosuke Uryu. This duo was one of the worst people to ever participate in the grail wars. They slaughtered hundreds of people, mainly women and children for their own so called "Art". Most people wouldn't ever understand why these two would do such terrible deeds, but hey everyone's different so who were they to judge them. Everyone started to make an uproar about this.

"Now now my dear guests let's put the past behind after all, I know the real reason why these two acted the way they did. As such I have also prepared a very special guest for them and you. You can come out now, meet your adoring public with a smile my dear." She started to walk with energy towards the stage shocking everyone with her entrance. "Hi~ everyone tee hee!" She said with a star twinkle and her tongue sticking out. "Oh~ Jeanne~ my dear Jeanne~ how I missed you, after everything that has happened I am able to see you again." "It's good to see you too, Gilles it's been a long time as much as I'd like to talk with I can't afford the luxury, I have to act as one of the overseers of this war." "I understand my fair Jeanne, I shall help as an overseer alongside you to the best of my ability."

After that short conversation everyone calmed down and sat in their seats. "I will now explain the rules for this holy grail war:

 **Rule One** \- There will be a total of only 16 masters in this war, however you will work as allies and fight against each other, There are two factions each with four teams, each team will have only two masters to fight in this war it doesn't matter who else you have on your team as long as their are only two masters per team.

 **Rule Two** \- The factions are named "Red" and "Blue". The last faction that has servants alive will be declared the victor. You can also summon more than one servant to aid you as a master.

 **Rule Three** \- The masters that will be joining this war have already been chosen: Shiro Emiya and Kiritsugu Emiya, Rin Tohsaka and Tokiomi Tohsaka, Shinji Matou and Sakura Matou, Luvia Edelfelt and Bazett Mcremitz will be the "Blue Faction". Kayneth Archibald and Waver Velvet, Kirei Kotomine and Carmen Kotomine, Comedy and Tragedy, Issei Ryuudou and Souichiro Kuzuki will be the "Red Faction".

 **Rule Four** \- Just like the previous wars you are allowed to go after other masters and kill them.

 **Rule Five** \- There will be no fighting each other until the grail war commences which will happen in 50 years. Word of advice, train as hard as you can until the war or you'll regret it.

 **Rule Six** \- The servants from the fourth and fifth will be allowed to join the sixth war if they wish to. But the servant bodies will be different from before, they will be restored with all their circuits they had at their prime but will still be spirits as before in a way. New servants must be summoned in this war, at least one per master must be summoned.

 **Rule Seven** \- You will all be given a choice, if you want to upgrade your circuits we will help you increase their quality at maximum to **10,000** units each.

"Follow these rules and we won't have any problems." After his speech everyone left to go back home and train for the war. Shinji was confused, why would he be chosen for the grail he didn't have any power as a magus. As he was walking home Shiro was waiting for him along with his father. "Shinji, I think we can help you." "Shiro you can't help me I don't have any magic circuits, how can I be able to stand a chance against anyone in this war?!" Suddenly a mysterious yet familiar figure appeared behind Shinji and tapped him. "Ahhhh!" Shinji turned around and had an annoyed look on his face.

The figure was the same host at the meeting and he wore a silly clown mask just to piss off Shinji. "Forgive me I just couldn't resist. Now correct me if I'm wrong but did you say you don't have any magic circuits?" "What of it?" "I can help you with that, my master told me to fix any problems before the grail war commences, that includes even helping those who might not have a chance to win. I know a way to help give you circuits, but it will require the help of the Emiyas and mine. So do we have deal?" Shinji thought about it, if he accepted he could be able to use magecraft and free his sister. He agreed and nodded his head to show his approval. "Good, then let's get started. Kiritsugu and Shiro, If would be so kind as to activate the reality marble for this procedure." They both raised their hands and pooled their prana together to cast the reality marble.

Upon summoning, the reality marble looked like a bunch of clocks floating around in a blank void with no ground or sky or oceans to see. After the marble was activated Shiro pooled his mana to help sustain it. "Here Shinji time moves much faster or slower depending on the will of the caster. Here at most what may be one day in the real world can be 12 years here. This is where you will train as a magus for the grail war. As for the circuits leave that up to me, I have brought back the book of false attendment that had both the command seals and the same amount of magic circuits as before. the number is twenty but the quality is low, each circuit can generate only 2 units of prana. However, I know how to increase that quality greatly just for you. In addition I will implant them along the circuits from your father. In total that's about 43 circuits to implant into you. We increase the prana output to at least 1000 units each, So are you ready to learn magecraft?"

Shinji was excited and replied, "Let's get started." The masked man had a sadistic look that scared Shinji. He started to implant the circuits one by one, as a result Shinji's hair gained bleach white stripes and he went through a lot of pain. They remedied the problem by loading Shinji with prana and his youth was restored. Shiro decided to trace another copy of Avalon to give Shinji for his training. After Shiro helped Shinji, he started training with his father and he started creating a new circuit every day in the reality marble and helped his father to create circuits for himself. The host was the one who decided to be in charge of training Shinji. He altered Shinji's elemental affinity and he gained "shadow" as a new affinity along with his existing "water" affinity. Shadow magecraft was strong against spiritual beings like servants and phantasmal beasts. It also had spells that work mainly with darkness and night.

After Shinji practiced hard for 6 years, his teacher started to test his skills by fighting him. Shinji pulled out a couple of paper tags that started to glow. he summoned two shikigami familiars that were made of ice and shadow magic. They proceeded to strike like a hammer and smash Shinji's teacher. "Not bad Shinji, so these are you familiars? You must have worked really hard to be able to control them let alone ones the size of a giant." Shinji didn't pay any attention, he focused on commanding them to destroy him with every intent to kill. His teacher dodged and evaded every single blow that struck the ground, but not a single attack got him.

"He's fast, even despite my shikigami landing blows at such a speed he just moves away like it's nothing." Shinji thought to himself.

 **[Over where Shiro and Kiritsugu were training]**

Shiro was practicing with each weapon he created using his reality marble. So far he had the best compatibility with Excalibur and Caliburn. Shiro flung a spear he created at Kiritsugu, he dodged and shot a bullet at Shiro using his "Thompson Contender". Shiro traced the same shield he used before against his father and it took the hit without denting. Kiritsugu prepared to pour more prana into the gun. So far Kiritsugu created 5 circuits each day since they've trained inside the reality marble, in total his circuit count was **10956**. Each circuit could produce 50 units of prana, Shiro's circuits were upgraded to produce 50 units each as well the difference in power was tremendous yet ridiculous, Shiro created 2 circuits each day to help in his training.

The power they had was too much, even vampires, homunculus, dragons, and other non-human creatures couldn't compare with the power they had, they were godly in terms of prana output. To be precise, Shiro had at full power about **258,200** prana units while Kiritsugu had left after giving Shiro his crest and some of circuits was 6 circuits until he started creating new ones each day. At full power Kiritsugu has **547500** units of prana, normally they wouldn't be able to use that much at once, but thanks to the Avalon copies they had in them they could survive the output. Just as Shiro was about to compose himself, the fight ended abruptly with Arturia entering the reality marble they set up. Thanks to Rin Shiro could maintain her existence here with him casting a familiar contract to provide her with plenty of prana. "Shiro I brought some sandwiches for us, do you care to join me?" Shiro looked at Kiritsugu and he nodded, Shiro was happy and sat next to her to enjoy the bountiful meal. "Arturia you got some rice on your face." Shiro licked it up. Arturia blushed beet red and threw a fit out of embarrassment. Shiro giggled at her behavior, after a while she calmed down and decided to train after eating.

She joined them in training and went all out against the both of them. Shiro fired a dozen lances at her and traced a copy of "Nine Lives", he charged at her right behind the lances. She used prana burst to dodge gracefully, as Shiro charged at her full speed using reinforcement she gripped her blade and parry each of his swings. Shiro swung his weapon a 10th time downward, She then swung her blade upward and shattered the giant axe into fragments. Shiro moved back and started keeping his distance. Kiritsugu then ran at her while firing bullets from afar.

When he fired his bullets normally they would only leave a small hole, but thanks to his son's method for creating magic circuits Kiritsugu was able to put more power behind each shot. Arturia slashed each one with precision and speed but each time she did, the bullets would feel like she was cutting a high-speed boulder in two, after she finished defending herself she looked behind her and saw the wake of devastation before her eyes, boy was she scared each bullet left a crater the size of a small meteor impact in the ground.

She charged at Kiritsugu and lunged her sword at him, but he used reinforcement and dodged just in time. She turned around and Kiritsugu had his gun right in her face. By the time he pulled the trigger, she used prana burst to shoot up into the sky and did it again to dive bomb him with a strike. When she landed the ground around them shattered as though it was hit by a meteor. Luckily by the time she struck, Kiritsugu managed to get out of the way in time. "Well, that was an impressive training match. Even though with my circuits restored back to **5** **5,000** units when I was alive you both still managed to make me sweat a bit." She was smiling happily, Shiro suggested they stop training in the reality marble and go back home. They agreed but only until Shinji was ready.

 **[Back where Shinji was training]**

Shinji was panting from exhaustion. After all the attacks he unleashed on his mentor not a single landed on him. "Damn why can't I hit him?!" Shinji then started to change his tactics, he went from fighting a far to close range combat he put about 5000 units into reinforcement and charged at his opponent while preparing a scythe made of shadows. He got close and swung from left to right but his mentor jumped out of the way. "Hah, is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed after all that training you still aren't able to even hit me." "That's funny why don't you take a look at your legs" His mentor looked down and was shocked to see that he had a long gash across both his legs. It was deep but not too deep to the point they were halfway cut. "Damn, I really got done in this time. Still that means your ready for the war my dear pupil." He smiled evilly but Shinji just ignored it, for now all he cared about was winning the grail so he could free his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a new chapter I've been working on, comment on how you feel about it.

 **Chapter 5**

 **[At the Emiya Residence]**

"Hiyaaah!", Taiga swung at Issei with full force. "Tiger take it easy on me!" after he got back up he saw taiga with a tearful expression. "Don't call me tiger, my name is Taiga Fujimaru!" She swung hard and fast and she nearly cracked his head. Issei was rubbing his head from the attack, he got back up and charged at her with a lunge. He prepared a reinforcement before the strike. But she dodged it and struck him in the back, he went down again. Well , let's end there for today." They stopped practicing and started to relax, Shiro gathered everyone together for dinner. Everyone that was a part of the blue faction was seated at the table. "Okay everyone who's hungry?!" Shiro shouted. "We are, hurry up with grub!" Shiro, Arturia, and rserved them all and joined them. "Thanks for the food" They chewed and swallowed the delicacy savoring every bite. "Hey Shiro, I glad we got to learn magecraft with you and everybody else teaching us every step of the way" "Aw you guys don't mention it, I was only trying to help you defend yourselves if things got nasty."

They were happy and laughing out of joy from the bottom of their hearts. "Wow this tastes great, sorry scratch that it tastes like shit! Hah hah hah hah!" Everybody then glanced over to the corner of the table and saw the host eating with them. Shiro was pissed off to the extreme. " **What?!** You don't like my cooking, who the hell do you think you are?!" The host responded, "I think I know real food when I taste it boy." Shiro was turning red with fury, who could blame him his cooking was the best anyone ever sampled. "By the way, My master wishes to meet you in person, Shiro Emiya." He said all that with an evil grin. Shiro reluctantly went with him to meet his master. "Shiro stop, think for a minute you know what this guy could pull, I don't trust him and neither do the rest of us. You go with him he might kill you with a sneak attack." Shiro placed his hand over Shinji's shoulder. "I know, but I have to find out about this new war, the fact that our loved ones are brought back alive, and what is the purpose that this master would go so far for. I have to know Shinji, besides we're stronger now we can take care of whatever comes our way even this mysterious master."

And with that fact Shiro was off to see the master, the host teleported them leaving behind a flash of blue light. "That idiot, he can be so reckless sometimes." Rin remarked. "Please nee-san, we have to believe in sempai he will come home I know he will" Sakura said reassuringly. Shinji just scratched his head in frustration, then while no one was looking he sneaked out of the dining area and into shed where Shiro and his father did their research at. Shinji then used the same circle that was used to summon saber and converted it into a teleportation circle. He inscribed a few Japanese letters; the same ones used for his shikigami tags to rewrite the magic formula. "You're going after him aren't you?" Shinji turned around and saw Rin leaning to the side of door. "So what if I am, don't try to stop me I'm going!" Rin was shocked to see Shinji act like this it wasn't like him at all.

"Stop you? I'm coming with you Shiro is important to both of us and everyone else, I understand how you feel." Just as Rin was stepping into the circle with him, a loud crash was heard from behind them. "Ms Fujimura, we were supposed to be quiet when tailing them" Issei complained. "H-h-hey, I can't help it someone pushed me and I fell." They all thought at that moment, "What a big fat lie, she's so clumsy." Shinji sighed, "Let me guess you all want to follow him too." They shook their heads in agreement. "Fine, but don't be reckless we already have one idiot who jumped into the fire throwing caution to the wind. they all stood within the circle and in an instant they vanished.

 **[Meanwhile at a Dark Mysterious Cavern]**

Shiro was treading through a dark abyss while being guiding through by the host. "Be careful kid, this place is crawling with all kinds of creatures...creatures so disturbing that you'd think only haunt your nightmares. Some have even come in this cavern and none have ever left alive, hah hah hah hah!" the way he laughed you would think he was human. Shiro just kept following him without response to his scary warning. they kept walking and walking until they reached dead end. "This is our first stop boy, stand back." He set aside his lamp on a pedestal to the left. Afterwards he started chanting what sounded like a hex while putting his index fingers together.

The wall flew up and an entrance showed in front of them. "Follow me, the next stop will be through here." Shiro then asked, "How many more stops will there be after that?" The guide wickedly smiled in sickening joy. "To tell you the truth, about just two more stops are beyond that. My master is very cautious after all so don't worry, patience is a virtue that should be heeded. We'll be there soon just trust me." Shiro then sighed and thought, "Like I have a choice." They walked for what seemed hours through the tunnel. By the time they made it to the second stop they halted in front of another dead end. "Careful, this isn't like the last one." Shiro ignored him and just walked up to the wall. He noticed a big square red stone on the wall. "Is this a button maybe it opens up the way through." He pressed it before the guide could stop him.

The ground started shaking and the wall flew up just like the last one. "Kid what were thinking?! That was completely reckless even for you!" Shiro replied, "You're just being paranoid, there's no way someone could set up traps in this cavern." Just as he finished his speech, a loud rumbling was drawing closer to them. "Oh no, It's coming." he said in a doomed tone. "What is?" Shiro asked. They looked into the distance and out came a giant boulder rolling towards them. " **Ahhhhhh!** " They screamed in huge panic. They ran as fast as they could down the path until they slipped and started sliding down. The speed at which they're going was insane, as they slid Shiro screamed loudly while the guide was waving his hands in the air yelling, " **Wheeeee!** Hey kid wave your hands in the air it's fun!" Shiro was speechless, he thought how could anyone be having fun sliding down while there was a huge boulder chasing them to be crushed at the bottom.

They finally reached the bottom and manged to get to safety just in time. "Phew! That was close!" Shiro remarked. "This is the next stop kid. Keep your hands and arms to yourself and it'll be smooth sailing from here on out." He walked up to a giant circle with a roof hanging over it. "This circle will take us to my master. This is the last stop." They stepped in and vanished into thin air just like that. They arrived in what seemed to be a grand hall. "Welcome, I don't usually get guests here in my lair, you look rather hungry, Shiro Emiya" The man said with a huge manic evil grin on his face. Shiro sat down but before he started eating, he asked the man a few questions. "I came here to ask you some questions mister um?" "Morgan, Morgan Starlight. but you can call me Mr. Moore if you wish." Shiro was drawn back by how calm and casual the man in front of him was but collected himself and started asking him.

"Well Mr. Moore, I came here with your servant to ask about you and what this war is all about. My first question is about the masters, why did you bring them back? My second question, why are you starting a new war? My third question, what are you hoping to achieve as an end result doing all this?" He put his fork down just when he was about to eat. "Well if you must know to answer your questions in order, one I brought them back because compared to you "masters" they were more powerful and entertaining to watch. They also had a lot of potential to unlock but didn't after the war. Second, the reason I'm starting a new war is because I don't have much to do for fun or with my life. That and this war will be big news to the magus association, if I get them involved it will work with my plans for the future.

Third, in the end my goal is to renew magecraft to the world. We humans used to have so much power a long time ago, yet look at us now we're pathetic and weak! At this rate magecraft will go extinct before the 3rd millennium. I want magecraft to go above and beyond and work with or surpass technology and the ancient past when it was at its prime. I already have so many spells that can do what tech can do already. One of them allows me to not need to breathe whether it's in space or underwater. the problem with magecraft is that everyone is different in regards to practicing it. But I learned a way to fix that. Soon magecraft will be reborn, all it will take is this war to make that happen." Shiro was both amazed and scared by his reasons. "So you revived them just so you could have fun?!"

There was clear anger in his words. "Well when you put that way it makes me sound evil and sick deep inside." He smiled after saying that. Shiro then stepped up on the table and ran full throttle at him. He traced a spear and proceed to stab that monster in the heart. But when he struck him he turned into steam and reformed behind him. "You really are reckless aren't you?" He held him down and punched him hard over and over again until his face was a bloody mess. But he healed shortly after that. "Kid what you just saw was barely even a glimpse of my power, it would be wise if you went along with my plans and hear more of what I have in mind. Shiro gave in and chatted with him for hours. "Now that we have all this under wraps we should let your friends who've been standing behind my curtains this whole time join us for dessert." Shiro looked and out came everyone. "Damn he noticed us, what gave us away?!" Morgan replied, "I could tell you but I doubt you'd believe me." After that snarky remark, everyone joined the two of them for giant round of sweets.

All kinds came in, Ice Cream, Chocolate Mousse, Fudge and Brownies, Cake and pies of all varieties, any type of sweet you could imagine rolled right in front of them. They indulged and after they finished Morgan decided to send them home. "Grandskee, is everything in order?" "Yes my master, things are going as you planned." "Good, soon I will bring about a revolution like no other! Things are going to change for the better and it will start in 50 years, 50 years from now is all I the time I need to power up for my goals to bear fruit." The lights dim to pitch black after his speech.

 **[Back at the Emiya residence]**

Shiro was still in fear about what he just went through. He couldn't even hurt this enemy he meet, he couldn't even keep up with his movements. he thought to himself, "Damn, it's just like during the grail war I was weak and I was a terrible master. Arturia almost disappeared if it wasn't for Rin's help. I can't even put a stop to this war. Things will be different, I plan to end this war once and for all. I'll get the holy grail and get the wishes along with it." Shinji got up and went back home with Sakura. Shinji was deep in thought about this shady group. First was the servants this master had, they weren't even heroic spirits or monsters. They were completely human just him and Shiro. "Just what is their goal? It can't simply be just fun and restoring magecraft. It just sounds too good to be true. The bigger question is what will we do when the war does start? I'll just have to train with everybody else until then, Shiro and Kiritsugu have the most mana out of all the members in our team.

It would be best if I keep training with them in their reality marble like I always have." Shinji felt a tug on his sleeve. Sakura got his attention and asked him a question. "Nii-sama, I don't want to fight Shiro or Nee-sama. I know they said that we're on the same team but-" Shinji interrupted her, "Sakura trust me the last thing I want to do is fight Shiro or Rin, I don't trust those bastards that set up this war. But, we'll have to endure it for now." Shinji said all that while clenching his fist. "I am no one's puppet, not now and never again will I be!" As for Rin she stayed the night at Shinji's mansion talking with Sakura making up for all the lost time they'd been apart.

Rin was feeling a bit awkward given the situation. She rejected Shinji's confession and his invitation during the war. But he didn't care about that any more. They had gone to sleep after talking about their past. Rin was a bit restless, she felt like she had been wrong about Shinji the entire time she'd known him. She put that thought out of her mind and slept deeply and soundly through the night.

 **[The next morning]**

Sakura woke up first and prepared breakfast for them. Shinji and Rin woke up at the same time, Rin opened her eyes first and was a bit embarrassed seeing Shinji's back. It was broad and sturdy, a manly physique to boot to go with it. Rin was blushing at it until Shinji turned around. "What, something wrong?" Rin composed herself, "Nothing, it's nothing don't worry.", She said in a upset tone of voice. "I'm starting to wonder what I saw in her in the first place. She can be so irritating for no reason!" Shinji walked down the hall to the dining room for breakfast and Rin managed to get there at the same time. "Hmph, what took you so long." She said in an arrogant tone. "Look who's talking, I arrived first." They were staring at each other, and it looked like electricity was shooting from their eyes at each other.

Sakura was caught up in the middle while she was serving a nice meal of grits, sunny-side up eggs, and juice with french toast. "Um, aren't you going to sit and eat?" Rin sat first and glanced quickly back at Shinji. "When I'm finished with my breakfast I'm leaving." Shinji then shouted, "So leave I don't care where you go, you don't live here this isn't your home! All you've done so far is piss me off greatly." Rin stormed off with a dragon lady like appearance with each step. Sakura was a bit worried about her sister and her brother. She hated seeing them upset like this.

Sakura visited Shiro for advice. She figured he might have a solution for her family problem. "Sakura, I might be able to fix this, but it's going to take some time."

 **[That afternoon]**

Shiro invited Shinji to his house to eat dinner with him. Sakura invited Rin to Shiro's home as well. "What is she doing here?!" "I could say the same thing Shinji." They were not happy to see each other, their faces said it all. "Well since we're all here, let's eat!" Ms. Fujimura spoke at a bad time. "What's wrong? Shiro~ feed me~!" Shiro didn't know what was more worrying, his friends Shinji and Rin fighting or ms Fujimura's childish behavior during dinner. He sighed deeply, "It'll be ready soon just be patient everyone." Everyone got a whiff of the delicious smell in the air. They started eating and left nothing on their plates. Shinji and Rin apologized to each other and headed back home. "Well everything worked out in the end." Shiro was glad to see his friends make up.

Shiro got everyone together for one last meeting before they prepare for the grail war. "Everyone I know we were all enemies before but we have to work together if we want to stay alive when the war happens." Kiritsugu's speech inspired all of them to cooperate. After that everyone headed back home to train for the war. "Come Shiro, we need to prepare for the worst just in case."

 **(THE END)**


End file.
